


The Suit

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag: ‘Past Prologue’, M/M, play on words i suppose, possible freudian slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian and Garak discuss payments for Julian’s new suit.





	The Suit

“So, how was the suit I tailored you?” Garak asks, courteously.

Julian shrugs, holding out the clothing as he speaks. “It’s a bit tight around the shoulders, but otherwise, it fits perfectly. You’ve got an expert eye for these kinds of things, Mister Garak. You didn’t even need to take my measurements for this.”

Garak raises a finger. “Remember, Doctor, it’s just–“

“Plain, simple Garak.” Julian finishes. “Yes, I know. So, shall we discuss payments?”

“Oh, just go ahead and take it back with you.” Garak offers. “I won’t be accepting payments from you this time.”

“It’s free?” Julian’s eyes widen. “Completely waived, on the house, a hundred percent off- free?”

Garak crosses his arms, raising an ocular ridge. “As you were saying?” He inquires, a sly smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

Julian slaps a palm to his forehead. “A hundred percent off. Really, I do run my mouth off sometimes. I hope you didn’t interpret that in well, the wrong way, and if you did, I do, uh, apologise.”

“There’s no need to get so worked up for a mere slip of the tongue, Doctor–“ Garak says, heartily clapping Julian on the back. “I do enjoy quite a bit of wordplay myself. Either way, take this as a gift from me.”

“A gift? What for?”

“For your time, of course. I haven’t talked to anyone new in a few weeks and life on this station does get dreary sometimes.” Garak remarks, his hands spread. “Also,” He adds, lowering his voice, “if the information about the bilitrium got out and your transaction happened to be in my log just after my conversation with the Klingons–that would make you a suspected spy, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, indeed,” nods Julian. “I’ll make sure the information gets to Commander Sisko. Are you sure you don’t want any payment for this?”

“Doctor, if you insist, I could charge you for altering the jacket to fit you better.” Garak suggests. “But you’d have to come along another time.”

“Another time.” Julian rocks back on the heels of his feet. “How about tomorrow, around 13 00 hours? We could have lunch again, if you’d like.”

“That would be most appreciated.” Garak agrees. “Run along, now, Doctor. Time is of the very essence.”


End file.
